The Story Continues
by MarsKilljoy
Summary: I was missing new Ringer episodes so I started writing to fill the gap. So far I have 4 stories and more planned. I just wanted to share them with people, please read and enjoy! Any comments are much appreciated, good or bad!
1. Chapter 1

Bridget woke with a start; she could hear men's voices outside her hotel room door. She dived off the sofa and into the bathroom quietly closing the door behind her. She didn't know what else to do. Thoughts flashed through her mind. _Who were they? What did they want? Maybe Macawi's men had come to finish the job he failed to do, or was it revenge for his death? It couldn't be Catherine trying again; she was in prison paying for her crimes against Andrew._ Just the thought of his name brought fresh tears to her eyes, she had fallen truly in love for the first time in her life but it had been so wrong. _Maybe if she gave him time he might forgive her?_ As she was thinking this through she heard the door splinter and two men burst into her room. _If I last that long…._ Her thoughts trailed off as she put her ear against the cold wood of the bathroom door trying to work out what they were doing.

"She's not here" she heard one man say, he sounded annoyed, like he didn't really want to be there. "She must've gone out for a drink."

"No, she's been sober for months," the second man cut in "or that's what that guy Malcolm said."

_So they had Malcolm? What had they done to him? They must mean business if they had tortured him to find her._ Bridget had to make a decision. Surprise them by bursting out of the bathroom and use the time to make a run for it. Or wait here like a coward and die cowering in the corner, trapped. Whatever, she didn't have much time, she could hear their heavy footfalls coming nearer and nearer.

She had to run for it, it was her best chance. She steadied her breathing, trying to calm her racing heart. Her speed could be the difference between life and death. As if her mind knew, it flashed images of her happiest times with Andrew and Juliet. "I love you" she breathed as she yanked the door open and bolted across the room, barely noticing the two men turn and open fire.

A sharp pain flickered across her back, knocking the breath out of her. She stumbled and fell, her head cracking against the wall of the hotel corridor. Everything went black.

Sitting behind the desk in his office Andrew was lost in thought. He couldn't believe what had happened in the past 48 hours. Everything had seemed so perfect but it had all been a lie. Or had it? _She had seemed so genuine when she had said 'I love you.' Maybe she had meant it? Or was it all an act, she just wanted to be what a perfect wife should be._ Either way he had to find out, he would take her back if that was what she wanted. _She was the one he had fallen in love with these past few weeks. She hadn't grabbed his money and run like she could have done, she had stayed to try and make things right._ He had to find her, to know the truth and he wanted to know she was ok, she had seemed so cut up when she left. He hoped she hadn't turned back to drugs. He would never forgive himself. An image of her beautiful but delicate body flashed through his mind, quickly replaced by a haunting image of her face dishevelled by drugs and drink. He picked up his phone but realised he didn't know her number; she had left all Siobhan's things in the safe, including her phone and the ring. Not knowing who else to call he phoned Solomon, he would probably know where Bridget was, maybe even what state she was in.

Andrew let the phone ring for nearly two minutes. He could tell something was clearly wrong. Solomon was always so quick to pick up, like the highly professional man he was. This wasn't right, something had happened to Bridget. Andrew let the phone ring for a few moments more before hanging up. He had to find her, to help her if that was what she needed. A few seconds later his phone rang, it was Solomon.

"Hello?" Andrew answered, the concern ringing clear in his voice.

"Hi Andrew, it's Solomon. Sorry I didn't pick up, there's a problem you ought to know about."

"What's happened to Bridget? Is she ok?" Andrew was desperate now, the woman he loved was in trouble, he could feel it.

"Well she's alive, but only just. I'm so sorry Andrew; I wasn't there when they broke in. She's been rushed to hospital. She was shot…."

"I'm coming now." Andrew cut in before Solomon had finished "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

He hung up as he raced out of his office, grabbing his coat and running to the elevator. _Why had he not called her sooner, if he had maybe she would be in his arms now. Not lying in a hospital bed on the edge of death. _

The smell of disinfectant burned the back of his throat as he half-ran through the hospital wards, searching for Bridget. He had to see for himself that she was alive. Solomon had said she'd been shot but he didn't know how serious it was or how it had happened. As he turned the corner he could see Solomon sitting waiting for him. Their eyes met and Solomon made an effort to smile but it was broken. Not a good sign.

"Hi Andrew, I'm glad you're here. The doctor's want to speak to the next of kin but there isn't anyone. Could you do it?" Solomon held Andrew's gaze, his eyes pleading.

"Of course, what do they want?"

"Well she's in surgery right now and they need to confirm some medical details."

"Oh, I can't help much with that. How long has she been in surgery?"

"They took her up about 5 minutes ago but it's going to be hours. The bullets fragmented when they hit her and she knocked her head pretty bad." His voice broke as his finished his sentence, he had been protecting Bridget for a few months now and he had let her down.

"It's ok Solomon, it wasn't your fault, you can't be with her all the time. What do you mean when you say bullets plural? She was shot several times?" The alarm in his voice surprised him but he was desperate to know what had happened. He wanted to see her, he didn't care how broken she was, he had to see her again.

"Two men broke into her hotel room, they both had guns and somehow she was shot in the back. The doctor's aren't sure how many bullets hit her, but she lost a lot of blood and they are worried about her spinal cord."

"Who found her?" There were a million questions buzzing round his head but to Andrew this was the most important.

"I don't know. There were paramedics there when I got back. I guess it must have been one of the other guests. Whoever it was probably saved her life; the two men trashed her room and left her for dead."

This was all too much for Andrew, he felt his knees give way but before he hit the floor Solomon had caught him and eased him into a chair.

"Get some sleep Andrew, you look exhausted. Bridget is in safe hands now; I'll wake you when there's news."

Solomon was right; Andrew hadn't slept properly in days. Everything had been piling up on him, it was a wonder he hadn't collapsed sooner. His mind became fuzzy and he was soon in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Andrew opened his eyes to find himself lying in a darkened room. He sat up, looking round to see where he was, he vaguely recognised it but he needed more light. He stood up and fumbled his way across the room to the wall, searching for the light switch. He had barely made it a few metres when he stumbled over something on the floor. He rolled over and put his hand into a puddle of something warm and sticky. Now he had to find out what was going on, this was too weird. He stood up and continued his way around the wall until he found the switch and flicked on the lights. The floor around his feet was covered in blood, bright scarlet against the cream carpet. A body lay a few metres away, crumpled and face down. Oh God no, it couldn't be? He ran over to her and gently turned her over, falling back as her head rolled and Bridget's cold dead eyes stared into his, right into his soul. _

A few moments later Andrew was sitting bolt upright, his brow damp with sweat.

"Hey, are you ok Andrew?" Solomon asked looking worried.

"What? Yes I'm fine." He didn't want to tell Solomon what he had just seen.

"It's just you were talking in your sleep and you look like you've seen a ghost…" The worry in his voice softened Andrew a little.

"I just… No, it doesn't matter." He couldn't bring himself to repeat the vision "How's Bridget? Has she come out of surgery yet?"

"No there's been no news. But that's good isn't it?"

"Yes I suppose it is but surely they can't be much longer?" Andrew was on the verge of tears, the nightmare has really shaken him and he was now more fixed on getting Bridget back than ever.

They sat in silence, unsure of what to say to each other. Minutes later a door opened and a nurse appeared, looking for Solomon. She saw their panic stricken faces and gave a reassuring smile. Solomon and Andrew both stood up and glanced at each other before turning back to the nurse.

"Hello." She looked to Andrew "Are you Bridget's husband?"

"No, well sort of. It's complicated." He gave a small smile. "I'm the closest thing to family she has."

"Well she's going to need a lot of care. She's lucky to be alive."

"Can I see her?" The words burst from Andrew's lips before he had even thought about them.

"She's asleep and will be for a while but there's a sofa in her room where you could get a few hours."

"That's great," Andrew was so relieved to finally be able to see her. He turned to Solomon "You wouldn't mind getting some things from the apartment for me? I want to stay with her, to be there in case she wakes up."

"Of course" Solomon nodded; he understood completely, he could see how much this meant to Andrew "I'll be back soon." He left, a smile spreading across his face.

Andrew followed the nurse, deeper into the hospital, down the bright corridors with darkened rooms off either side. Finally they reached Bridget's room. Andrew let out a sign of relief, he had found her and now he would never leave her.

"I'll leave you to get some rest" the nurse smiled as she saw the tears of happiness in his eyes "I'll be back in the morning to check on her."

"Thank you!" Andrew called as she walked away, off to her other duties.

He wandered over to the bed, taking in the frail form in front of him. Her bandaged chest rose and fell gently with her breathing. He stretched out his hand to tuck a stray wisp of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingered as they brushed her cheek. He leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, being careful not to wake her. It felt so right, he finally felt whole as he moved over to the sofa and lay down, looking over at Bridget one last time before he closed his eyes and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Bridget slowly opened her eyes, her head still muzzy from the anaesthetic and painkillers. The sudden light was too bright for her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, blinking the last of the sleep away.

"You're awake!" His soft voice startled her a little; she hadn't expected anyone to be there. She turned her head and there he was, smiling down at her like she was the most beautiful thing on the earth. "I missed you so much. I love you." He placed a tentative kiss on her cheek.

"Andrew?" She couldn't believe it, she tried to lift her hand to hold his but pain shot across her chest and she let it drop, crying out.

"Bridget, are you ok? Try not to move, you need to rest." His voice ached with concern, his eyes searching hers.

Bridget closed her eyes and smiled, she was so happy that he was here with her. Andrew was saying something but his voice was just a faint hum.

"Bridget?" He asked quietly, thinking that she had fallen asleep.

Her eyes flickered open.

"Oh, you are still with us!" He teased gently "Juliet would like to see you. You don't mind do you? She wants to talk and see that you're ok." He was asking delicately like he thought it was going to upset her.

"Of course I don't mind Andrew" she sighed "I owe her an explanation at least."

"I'll go and pick her up then. You'll be ok for a few minutes won't you?" He stroked her cheek, reassuring himself.

"I think I can manage a few minutes without you, but don't be too long." She said leaning into his touch.

"You should get some sleep, you look so tired" he leant in and kissed her tenderly "I'll be as quick as I can. I love you, Bridget."

He smiled and stepped round her bed to leave.

"I love you too, Andrew." Bridget grinned as she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.


	4. Chapter 4

Siobhan looked in through the window. So Bridget had got through this one as well, the indestructible Bridget? Well not for much longer, enough was enough and she was just too much trouble alive. Her first plan had failed; she wasn't going to mess up again. This was it, right here, right now, one little pill and it would all be over, Bridget would never wake from her sleep. Siobhan slowly opened the door and walked over to her twin's side. Looking down at the identical face she felt her eyes tearing up. What had happened for everything to go so wrong between them? Of course, she could never forget, Sean. Her baby boy would still be there if it wasn't for Bridget. The memories flooding back made her even more sure of what she was about to do. Finally Bridget would pay. She felt a tear fall as she leant over Bridget's sleeping body and whispered "This is for Sean."

Bridget woke to find Siobhan standing over her, a grim determination in her eyes.

"Shiv? What are you doing here? I thought you were….."

"Dead?" Siobhan snapped "No, that was a way to dispose of you, it didn't work." She paused composing her anger "I had a plan set out but you ruined everything. Not anymore though, I will make you pay for what you did to Sean, to my family. This isn't the last you'll see of me bitch, I will kill you." With that Siobhan swept out of the room, cursing that yet again she had failed.


	5. Chapter 5

Bridget was so scared and upset by her sister that she sat up, gritting her teeth against the pain. If Siobhan came back she would try to face her as equal, she didn't want to be so helpless.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the corridor, she braced herself ready to face her sister she wasn't going without a fight.

Bridget was so relieved to see Andrew peer round the door that she broke down and cried, the sobs shaking her body, causing her more pain. He rushed forward to hold her, catching her from falling off the bed and trying to coax her to lie down. Bridget wasn't having any of it.

"She's back Andrew, Siobhan's back and she's after me. You and Juliet aren't safe with me, you have to leave." She composed herself a little, crying wasn't going help him believe her.

"No Bridget, we're not leaving you." Andrew replied a little forcefully.

"You helped us so we're going to help you." Juliet added with a nod.

"Please," Bridget started; she couldn't bear to see either of them hurt for her sake.

"No, I'm not making that mistake again." Andrew wasn't going to give in. "How do you know all this anyway?" Horror flashed across his face as he realised the only answer. "She didn't come while I was…" The end of the sentence stuck in his throat.

"Yes, she did." Bridget was sure Siobhan had been about to kill her but she didn't want to say this, Andrew didn't need to know how close it had been.

"I'm so sorry Bridget. I shouldn't have got Daddy to come and get me; I should have got a cab." Juliet gasped and ran over to hug her. "You could have been killed because of me." Juliet sobbed into Bridget's shoulder.

"Juliet, it's ok." She pulled the sobbing girl into her chest. "I don't care. So long as you and your father are safe I don't care what happens to me." Bridget had never been so sure of something her entire life; this was the family she wanted to be a part of. She looked up at Andrew and as their eyes met they felt the connection, the pull of true love.

This was finally the moment he had been waiting for, Andrew pushed himself off the bed and turned to face them, he had never been so happy and he wanted it to be like this forever.

"Bridget, these past 7 months have been the best months of my life. I forgive you for everything. You did what you thought was right and no-one can be criticised for that. You put everything right and have been a better wife and step mum than Siobhan could ever have been." He was speaking from the heart for the first time in years and he was glad that someone actually cared for what he had to say and wasn't interrupting. "I know this is a little sudden, I haven't got to know you as yourself but nothing could make me change my mind." He reached into his pocket as he slowly sank to one knee. "Bridget Kelly, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"


End file.
